Noche de truenos
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Lo que él sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia su media hermana, Gumi… pero la trataba como si ella fuera de la misma sangre. Para él, sentir eso era tan prohibido…No se lo perdonaría…hasta esos momentos que recuerda, cuando fueron niños…


_**Hola! Les presento mi nuevo fic de vocaloid, espero que les guste :3 … **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Gakupo x Gumi, inspirado y basado en la canción "Adolescence" :D …**_

_**Summary: Lo que él sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia su media hermana, Gumi… pero la trataba como si ella fuera de la misma sangre. Para él, sentir eso era tan prohibido…No se lo perdonaría…hasta esos momentos que recuerda, cuando fueron niños…**_

* * *

_**Noche de truenos**_

Un día como cualquiera, Gakupo llegaba de trabajar, estaba tan cansado por su profesión que el mismo escogió, profesor de literatura, aunque en sus tiempos libres entrenaba con su katana, todos los días era la misma rutina para él, llego a su departamento que como siempre fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por parte de su media hermana Gumi Megpoid, ella no era su hermana de sangre pero si de alma, como diría el.

— ¡Onii-chan! —dijo la peli verde al recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y abrazarlo con fuerza, el también correspondió al abrazo pero cada vez que era recibido de tal manera, sentía una sensación rara en su pecho.

Ella le preparo el almuerzo, una ensalada de berenjenas como a él le gusta, Gakupo se puso mal cuando recordó que el padre de Gumi había fallecido hace unos pocos días, este como su medio hermano que era, prometió cuidarla ante su padrastro y su madre, sus padres venían de relaciones diferentes como una venia de una situación de divorcio y el otro de viudo, el peli morado había conocido a la chica cuando el tenía apenas unos doce años aproximadamente y ella unos seis años, aunque no se conocían bien, por parte de sus padres se juntaron formando una nueva familia, pero al fin de cuentas ambos se trataron como hermanos de la misma sangre…

—Ya termine—decía al levantar su plato de la mesa.

—Déjame a mí limpiar los platos esta vez—dijo ella al levantarse del sillón.

—Está bien, como digas hermanita—le acaricio la cabeza hasta que le despeino su cabello verde, la joven se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos limpiando cada uno de los cubiertos y platos, Gakupo se volvió a sentar en la silla, la observaba disimuladamente mientras que sostenía un pequeño libro; fingiendo que estaba leyendo. Pequeños charcos de agua rodeo a Gumi, al terminar de limpiar los platos, iba continuar haciendo más quehaceres, piso en el charco de agua jabonoso y se resbalo pero en su medio hermano se apresuró en evitar que se golpeara la nuca contra una de las sillas.

— Gracias Onii-chan—decía Gumi ruborizada por la forma que este la sostenía, Kamui no pudo evitar mirarla a esos ojos verdes esmeralda y luego miro su boca, ambos estaban sonrojados, "puedes soltarme Gakupo" escucho este que reacciono rápidamente y la suelta.

—De nada, Gumi—dijo al retirarse de la cocina.

El peli morado no entendía lo que en verdad le pasaba, sentía una especie de puntadas en su interior, recordaba sus ojos verdes y su boca…su boca, subió por las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación, acostándose en su cómoda cama; se agarró de algunos mechones de su largo cabello morado para volverse a atar en una sola coleta. — ¿En que estás pensando Gakupo? —se preguntaba el mismo, como si cometiera un delito por pensar ciertas cosas sobre su media hermana.

— _¡Gumi no es tu hermana idiota!_ —se decía en su mente, parecía que su conciencia le trataba de entrar en razón para que se calmara un poco. —…Es cierto…Después de muchos años de convivir con ella… La he tratado mucho como mi hermana menor. — Observo que unas pequeñas gotas chocaban sobre el vidrio de la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto mayormente por todas las nubes grises. —Vaya que día. —se tapó la cara con su almohada, hasta quedar completamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de la peli verde, su vista estaba fija hacia la ventana, se sintió extraña después de lo sucedido en la cocina, ella admitía que le gustaba Gakupo Kamui pero entre ellos existía una barrera invisible que los separaba de esa clase de "relación", al sentir ciertos sentimientos por su medio hermano: Gumi prefirió guardárselo, para que el sea feliz con alguien más…Por la barrera invisible de la "hermandad" o amistad, como quiera definirlo la joven, podía percibir lo prohibido por la culpa de su imaginación y de sus sentimientos; sabía también que, su deseo por su felicidad era un deseo egoísta, _¿Por qué?_ Porque en realidad Gumi Megpoid quería que el mismísimo Gakupo sea feliz con ella y eso la ponía mal que la deprimía, ya por que ambos se tratan como hermanos de sangre…Golpeo con fuerza la almohada y suspiro intranquila, esas ganas de estar con él pero no como una hermana menor, sino algo más que eso. —Soy una prisionera de su amor. —murmuro por lo bajo. Escucho un relámpago fuerte, cosa que la asusto de golpe y que fue a buscar uno de sus peluches como un neko, un patito verde y un panda…Rodeada de sus amiguitos de la infancia, es decir, los peluches que la ayudaron a superar sus miedos o eso creía ella.

_**-Flash Black-**_

Los padres de Gakupo y Gumi no se encontraban en el departamento, se habían ido a cenar en un bar para festejar su sexto aniversario de bodas, dejando solos a sus pequeños dos hijos, bueno, el joven Kamui ya tenía trece años como no contrataron una niñera para ambos niños, el hermano mayor tenía que hacerse responsable de las cosas que hacia su pequeña hermanita.

—Gakupo-kun… tengo sueño—decía la niña al taparle con su cuerpo y con su peluche patito verde la televisión, ella bostezo e pestaño dos veces tratando de espabilarse un poco del sueño.

—Vamos a dormir, Gumi—le dijo Gakupo al tomarla de la mano para acompañarla a su habitación, ellos escucharon y vieron los truenos e el terrible diluvio que se presentaba en el patio de atrás del edificio, la pequeña abrazo con fuerza a su medio hermano, estaba muy asustada al escuchar cada trueno. Le había acompañado hasta su habitación, la tapo y le acomodaba las sabanas y su almohada, Gumi se acostó abrazando con fuerza su peluche.

—Onii-chan tengo miedo—hablo al cerrar sus ojos.

—Gumi, no tengas miedo…Mientras yo esté aquí, nada te va a pasar—insinuó el con una pequeña sonrisa. El chico se acercó hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de apagar la luz pero la voz de la niña lo interrumpió e volteo a mirarla.

—Gakupo-kun... ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —pregunto con voz tierna y asustada.

—…Esta bien—contesto con una leve sonrisa. Ella se corrió a un lado de la cama para dejarle espacio a su medio hermano, este se acuesta a su lado y la abraza, susurrándole cosas en su oído para que pueda dormir tranquila. —_Cierra los ojos, aquí estoy yo_.

Él miro por un momento a su pequeña hermana, se veía tan tierna, su rostro tan inocente, va estar siempre ahí para cuidarla…

_**-Fin del flash black-**_

El muchacho se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de Gumi, ya que, lo había llamado para decirle algo, por un segundo pensó que el tema seria sobre "su relación del pasado" que su media hermana había tenido con cierto chico de cabello verde agua, Mikuo Hatsune, cuyo el mismo decidió ponerle punto final a la chica. Al entrar, se encontró con una Gumi rodeada de peluches, el no entendía ¿Por qué hacía eso? Porque ella ya era algo grandecita para estar rodeada de tantos peluches, Gakupo se sentó a un lado de la cama con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —indago frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo miedo de los truenos…—respondió con voz seca.

—Jaja, Gumi ya tienes dieseis años, ¿todavía le tienes miedo a los truenos? —volvió a preguntar en tono burlón.

—…No te rías, mira si se corta la luz —contesto haciendo una mueca.

—No digas esas cosas… jajaj, ¿sabes qué? Me recuerdas a cierta niña que conocí por la cual la quiero mucho—musito con una leve sonrisa y le acariciaba en la cabeza.

— ¿La conozco?

—Claro que si…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que, un trueno hizo un ruido fuerte que asusto a la joven, el por más que tenía veinte dos años sabía que ella ya no era su pequeña hermana inocente pero seguía siendo tierna e infantil cuando jugaba con el… O cuando charlaban, este se levanta de la cama asomándose a la puerta, Gumi lo siguió llevando puesto una piyama de color verde claro que le llegaba hasta las arriba de las rodillas, de por sí, no era transparente. —Tengo miedo a los truenos—insinuó al agarrarlo del brazo.

—Cariño—dijo el por lo bajo al acariciarle la mejilla. —Mi princesa infantil. Eres valiente.

El peli morado al verla a los ojos lagrimosos sentía que se estaba equivocando por lo último que había dicho pero aquella mirada fija no le daba ninguna explicación, lo abrazo con fuerza, el tiempo de mamá y papá termino ¿cierto? Eso lo que ellos dos quisieran creer todavía escuchaban los truenos, el observo todo su alrededor vio aquellos marcos que tenían sus fotografías de cuando eran niños, él también se acordaba cuando se dormían juntos, no solo en las noches de truenos sino también en días normales, ya que, ambos se habían acostumbrado… Pero sus padres tuvieron que separarlos, porque ellos estaban creciendo.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama, le abrazaba con fuerza, "_Cierra los ojos, aquí estoy yo" _escuchaba la peli verde, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios, al mismo tiempo se ruborizaron porque luego quedaron en una posición algo incómoda para ambos, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, se miraron mutuamente buscando algún responsable, si ella ponía una excusa infantil de que apague las luces… ¿Cómo iba a terminar esto? Gakupo le acaricio el cabello, enredándose sus dedos con algunos mechones verdes, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido; sus latidos eran diferentes, el aliento de ella era tan cálido que se disuelve, se llevándose por su instinto beso a Gumi de manera tan tierna que ella también lo correspondió…

Después de ese tibio abrazo, Gakupo Kamui había salido de la habitación llevándose la palma de su mano a su boca, sus ojos quedaron abiertos como si fueran platos, no podía creer lo que el mismo había hecho… Tanto como el, Gumi Megpoid se llevó sus dedos a su boca, se relamía sus labios para guardárselo, ¿Acaso fue lo correcto? Tal vez sí o no pero ahora no importaba porque las cosas ya estaban hechas…

—_Después de esto no me moveré, porque yo soy tu caballero._ _—_murmuro por lo bajo. Para luego, retirarse del pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**-Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**xD bueno me despido…**_

_**-¡Sayonara!-**_

_**Atte. J.H :3**_


End file.
